The present invention relates to a progressive power ophthalmic lens, in which at least one surface contributes to an increase in refractive power from the distant portion via the progressive zone to the reading portion, and in which the radii of curvature of the section curves (horizontal sections) of the surface or surfaces having horizontal planes contributing to the increase in refractive power decrease in the distant portion and increase in the reading portion in the front surface in the main meridian region as a function of the distance from the main meridian and increase in the distant portion and decrease in the reading portion in the rear surface, and in which the course of the change in curvature reverses with increasing distance from the main merdian.